


Our Magician.

by Rymwho



Series: Tigres All-Star's [3]
Category: Liga MX BBVA femenil, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Tokio 2020, Tigres UANL
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Incluso con todo el desastre hubo algo bueno.
Relationships: Bianca Sierra/Stephany Mayor, Lizbeth Ovalle/Katty Martinez
Series: Tigres All-Star's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672903





	Our Magician.

Todo fue un desastre.

Sientes como el aíre en tus pulmones te abandona mientras caes de rodillas en el césped. La euforia del publico estadounidense se convierte en un sonido agudo que se va engrandeciendo a medida que pasa los segundos.

Todo fue un maldito desastre.

Te llevas las manos sucias a tu cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos deseando que todo estuviera en silencio mientras aguantas en no soltar las lagrimas de impotencia. Finalmente golpeas con tu puño al suave césped soltando un leve grito de frustración que se enmudecía con los gritos del público.

Se acabo.

Levantas la cabeza para ver una ultima vez la gran pantalla que ilumina al estadio deseando que el marcador fuera un error, pero sabes que no va a cambiar mágicamente.

Tokio 2020 se les escapó.

Ignoras las miradas de las jugadoras rivales, así como las de tus compatriotas que se marchaban al vestuario. Algunas irían a celebrar y otras estarían en silencio.

—Oye… —Escuchas y ves a Liliana Mercado, tu compañera de equipo y selección mirándote con tristeza—. Es hora de que te levantes —te tiende la mano—. Se acabó.

Todo se acabó para ustedes.

* * *

El ambiente es pesado.

Entran al vestuario donde la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban vestidas para marcharse al bus que las llevaría al hotel y finalmente al aeropuerto. La mayoría tenían la cabeza agachada y al fondo observaste a Mayor y a Sierra consolándose mutuamente y pensaste que al menos ellas merecían tener su pequeño momento.

Liliana te mira por una ultima vez con una pequeña sonrisa triste antes de marcharse a su casillero para cambiarse.

Sueltas un largo suspiro.

Será un largo día.

* * *

Tomas todo el autocontrol que tienes para no terminar lanzando el teléfono publico a los pasillos de estadio.

Odias que la gente se mofe por el resultado.

Sientes sus miradas.

Pero te controlas.

Sueltas una pequeña risa al pensar que si Katty estuviera presente ya se hubiera lanzado contra todos como si estuviera en una película espartana o sino lanzaría pelotazos a todo el mundo.

O en Belén que ya habría grabado un Tik Tok bailando junto a Karen cualquier canción solamente para animarlas.

Las extrañas mucho.

Depositas una moneda en el teléfono público y te haces una nota mental de que a la próxima cargar tu móvil y evitar este desastre.

—¿Hola? —Respondió una voz femenina al otro lado.

No contestas. Tenías mucha vergüenza que te daba miedo hablar incluso con una de tus mejores amigas.

Sueltas un pequeño jadeo

—¿Jaqui? ¿Estás ahí? —pregunta nuevamente Katty.

—Lo estoy. —contestas finalmente.

Katty se queda en silencio por unos segundos, pero para ti fue eterno el silencio y sabes que en cualquier momento vas a romperte finalmente.

—Perdimos Katty… —dices finalmente— Nos golearon y ya no podremos ir a Tokio… te he —sueltas un jadeo lloroso— Te he fallado.

—¡Claro que no! —Te contesta rápidamente y te quedas sorprendida por su explosión— Fue culpa de Cuellar que no sabe manejar un partido ¡Nada de esto es tu culpa!

—Katty y-

—Eres espectacular Jaqui, eres una maga. Nuestra maga. —Toma unos segundos y habla nuevamente— Escucha, regresa. Te esperamos con los brazos abiertos, estamos orgullosas de ti. —Te necesitamos Jaqui, yo te necesito.

Sientes como tu pecho se infla de la felicidad al escuchar a Katty y sonríes.

—Voy para allá.

* * *

En el juego contra Pachuca tu adaptación al equipo es sencilla y te alegras de que Sierra y Mayor se acoplaran con facilidad, en especial Mayor que demuestra su gran calidad europea y no duda en hacer un doblete en su primer partido.

Jugar nuevamente con Katty es divertido y sientes que recuperas algo importante para tu futbol sintiéndote nuevamente cómoda en tu posición con ella y Belén a tu lado.

Nunca te preocupaste de la defensa en el partido ya que sabes a la perfección que Greta Espinoza, Cristina Ferral, Bianca Sierra y Natalia Villarreal con Ofelia Solís en la portería nunca dejarían que nadie pase.

Nayeli Rangel junto a Liliana Mercado gritaron las ordenes haciendo de ellas un equipo temible.

Jugar contra las de San Luis femenil es fácil y no dudan en golearlas a 6 a 1 donde Mayor nuevamente mostró su clase metiendo un triplete y Katty metiendo otro gol que no dudaron en celebrar juntas.

Cuando metiste un gol que se clasificaría como una pintura finalmente soltaste un suspiro de felicidad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo te sentiste libre y feliz. Katty no duda en abrazarte susurrándote en el oído.

—Eres nuestra maga, jaqui. No lo olvides.

No lo olvidaría nunca.

Ella es Lizbeth Ovalle, una maga.


End file.
